Holy Avenger
by hitori no seishin
Summary: Jiraiya perdeu seu chakra, e para reavelo ele precisa viajar para Arton com uma elfa que tem um enorme par de...orelhas!  Por enquanto é só a introdução, aguardem o resto da saga de Jiraiya e Niele
1. Chapter 1

Após Tsunade ter lacrado o chakra do Jiraiya, por MOTIVOS 'PESSOAIS'(assedio sexual, "obvio").Ele tenta recuperá-lo, mas nenhuma técnica ou ninjutso parecia surgir efeito.

Em uma de suas caminhadas ele ouve falar de uma linda mulher que possuía um grande poder (se trata da elfa mais querida do Brasil) capaz de realizar qualquer coisa.

Jiraiya caminhava pela floresta holy avenger (parece familiar?) e ouve uma encantadora musica.

-deve ser ela! –pensou Jiraiya.

Indo atrás da sua origem, ele penetra cada vez mais na floresta ate deparar-se com uma cachoeira, corrigindo ele DESPENCA da cachoeira e num rápido olhar enquanto caia ele vê uma linda mulher com "grandes dotes peitorais" e sem roupa nenhuma. Ao perceber o Jiraiya se emborrachando no chão, ela pega seu cajado que estava perto da margem e parte quente atrás dele.

Desesperado e 'derramando uma cachoeira de sangue pelo nariz' (isto foi uma piada) ele corre sem saber o motivo.

-Ela não ia me seguir pelada ate aqui!-falou Jiraiya enquanto recuperava o fôlego, bem longe da cachoeira.

-Por que será que só me amolam quando estou tomando banho? Haaa deve ser porque eu sou sexy demais. –disse a mulher num tom de deboche.

-Quem é você?- perguntou Jiraiya assustado.

-Eu sou a elfa mais sexy, poderosa e querida de ARTON! Niele em carne e sem fitinha.(traje NORMAL da Niele e um monte de fitas cobrindo 0,05 do corpo)

-E você. Quem é?-perguntou Niele na maior inocência.

-Eu sou o terror dos vilões, pesadelo dos ladrões, um dos sennins lendários e imã de mulheres bonitas... Eu sou Jiraiya.

-Nossa. Nunca tinha visto um sêmen lendário!-disse Niele espatada.

(nesse exato momento apareceu um corvo gritando'AHO, AHO'(AHO IDIOTA)).

-É sennin e não sêmen!-berrou Jiraiya.

-Ta, ta, mas não precisa gritar.

-Niele o que é você?-Disse Jiraiya percebendo agora as orelhas de Niele.

(finalmente ele tirou os olhos dos 'gêmeos' dela)

-AAAAAAA.(:p) Não tem disse? Sou uma elfa. Sou capas de viajar perante as eras, mundos e ect.

Depois que Jiraiya recuperou a linha do raciocínio (e Niele vestiu suas mundialmente famosas fitinhas), ele explica o porque foi procura a Niele.

-Por que não disse antes!? Posso desconhecer esse tal de jaca...

-Chakra. – Disse Jiraiya corrigindo-a.

-Tanto faz (­¬¬)...Mas conheço um mago que deve te ajudar.

E antes que o Jiraiya falasse algo Niele havia teleportado os dois para ARTON.

POF

-Chegamos em ARTON!!- disse Niele toda contente.

-FOR ESPARTA!!!

-Ops, errei de mundo.(xD)

POF

-Bem vindo a ARTON!

-Teletabies,teletabies...

-Cajado burro, é ARTON, ARTON!!

Apos de vários POF, mancadas e micos...

Niele e Jiraiya se encontravam numa cidade portuária, mais exatamente na frente da ESTALAGEM DO MACACO CAOLHO.

-Agora sim. Bem vindo a ARTON, ou melhor...Malpetrim!- Disse Niele toda feliz.

Fim da 1ª parte:

Obs: peço para todos fans de holy avenger me enviar mapas detalhados de arton, a localização da tormenta e lista de monstros, heróis, etc.

Obs2:esta fanfic é como uma introdução, depois que eu receber os mapas , continuo com a estória

Capitulo 2: um looongo caminho


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 :um looongo caminho

(e muita paciência)

Na estalagem do macaco caolho um vento frio entrava pela única janela que dava para o mar. Uma singela cozinheira, com seus delicados traços que lhe dão aparência de estar na flor da juventude (GO LEE). Tem cabelos pretos como a noite, curtos e alisados, apresentando duas finas mechas que lhe caem aos ombros. Grandes orbes pretos que lhe deixam uma aparência angelical.

Petra Tpish estava limpando o vomito do ultimo freguês que se hospedou na estalagem, os negócios estavam indo muito mal desde que Niele foi viajar.Derrepente ouvir-se passos que viam pela rua em direção a estalagem.

-Mais um cobrador.-Pensava Petra ao ouvir o ranger da maçaneta.

-OOOOOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii zente! A sua, a minha e a nossa querida elfa chegou!

A estalagem estava quieta e só dava para ouvir os passos de Jiraiya (eu ainda não esqueci dele) que apreciava o estabelecimento com ar de curiosidade e o crilicar de um grilo.Niele se dirigiu -se a Petra, que estava parada num canto, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Hei Petra! Por que a estalagem esta mais vazia que a cabeça do sandrinho?(Sandro é um ladrão pé de chinelo mais burro que uma porta, que foi companheiro da Niele).

-Desde que você foi embora, as pessoas acabaram vindo menos.E a comida daqui...Bem...Podemos dizer que não é muito famosa...E quem é o seu amigo?-Petra virou-se para a amiga – O que você andou aprontando Niele?

-Deuxa que eu me apresento. Eu sou o Ji...-respondeu Jiraiya

-Jiji, um sêmen lendário!-interrompeu Niele com a maior cara de inocência.

-Para falar a verdade, meu nome é Ji...

--...Alias Petra, onde está o seu pai?-interrompeu Niele outra vez (mas que elfa chata).

-Ele está de férias na ilha de Galrasia. Vem que eu ter mostro alguns mapas.-Petra virou-se para Jiraiya e perguntou - Você quer comer algo Jiji?

-Jiji é a sua (censurado), mas vou aceitar algo para comer.- Falou Jiraiya , esfregando a barriga.

-tem um prato de sopa de legumes ali na cozinha!-Petra apontou para uma porta atrás do balcão e falou-Vem Niele, que eu te mostro aqueles mapas.

Petra pegou o braço da Niele e juntas subiram as escadas engrenes para os quartos.Jiraiya via-se parado perante uma mesa meio que desgastada pelo tempo e em seu leito esquerdo havia uma sopa de aparência apetitosa.Ao se preparar para a primeira colherada, uma mão constituída de algumas leguminosas agarrou-lhe e puxou Jiraiya para dentro do prato de sopa.

Jiraiya lutava desesperadamente para voltar à superfície, após emergir ambos os braços, ele agarrou as bordas da mesa e lutava para se livrar da mão que o puxava. Voava sopa por toda a cozinha, sujando as paredes. Jiraiya força para um dos lados derrubando o prato no chão e se livrando daquela mão.

Petra entrou na cozinha seguida por Niele e viu Jiraiya espatifado no chão e a cozinha toda suja de sopa, sem pensar, Jiraya agarrou Niele e foram embora.

-O que você vez?-Niele olhou para Jiraiya - Não sabe tomar sopa?

-A sopa me atacou!!-falava Jiraya - Saiu uma mão de lá e me puxou.

-sei.-Niele olhou para o porto e viu uma bandeira pirata – Ali nossa carona, jiji.

Niele freio tão de repente que Jiraiya foi ao chão e não pode ouvir a ultima palavra.

Capitulo 3 :" Vou enfocar, esquartejar e fazer andar na prancha"


End file.
